Just Friends
by LorGilFan
Summary: Jews and Chinese Food Part Two, My version of what happened next.


Near the end of Jews and Chinese Food, we are made to believe Rory and Logan make love. This is my version of what could have happened next.

Just Friends

When Rory came back from class there were a dozen yellow roses waiting for her and a card from Logan reading: _Thanks for the benefits, Ace, I enjoyed myself and I look forward to seeing you again. _Rory smiled to herself as she took them to her room so her roommates wouldn't ask questions. It was bad enough Logan had been still in bed with her when Paris knocked on her door that morning saying Marty had come by asking about her. She and Logan had been kissing and considering having sex again when Paris started knocking. Logan left out of the window he entered the night before.

Rory hesitated to call Logan right away to thank him for the flowers. She knew in her heart that casual dating was not for her, but to spend any time with Logan she had to play by his rules at least for a while. Maybe if he got hooked on spending time with her, he wouldl be more open to actually making a commitment, she hoped.

Logan picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Ace, I was just going to call to see if you got your flowers."

"Oh Logan, they are beautiful, thanks," Rory said with a bit of sarcasm.

"What am I missing?"

"Why didn't you just say thanks for the sex?" she asked.

"Because as much as I enjoyed that; I also enjoyed spending time with you, I told you that before I had to leave," he replied frustrated.

Rory was quiet.

"Ace?"

"Yea,"

"What's really wrong?"

"Nothing, I am sorry I'm being silly, the flowers were beautiful I guess I didn't expect anything, you know since we were being casual."

"I'm sorry maybe chivalry is in my blood, I just felt like sending you something because I did have a good time with you despite the incident at the restaurant; I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours too," she conceded.

"So we are okay?"

"Yes, I'll talk to you soon," Rory said.

"Until then, Ace".

_Logan was so different from Dean; he wasn't as gentle but more passionate, more what I expected making love to be like. Now I almost wish I had waited for him; but I can't change the past. I hope he doesn't sleep with anyone else. I am so stupid; being with Logan was the worst idea in this casual dating situation because he has no commitment to me. Maybe he and I could make an agreement; but I would never be able to get the nerve up to ask him that. He is a guy; he is nothing but raging hormones. Oh, I can't think about this anymore I'm only getting depressed now._

_L_ogan hung up from talking to Rory and realized he doesn't want to be with anyone else.

_Sending the flowers was a dumb move but I wanted to be respectful of her even though I knew she wasn't a virgin she was for me. She is special to me but if I let her know she may get her hopes up and I am not ready to settle down. I am so glad she suggested casual because I really didn't want to not spend time with her even though we can't get serious. I don't want to be callous but I know my family and I don't want her to be hurt by them, even though I am already falling for her. Just having her near me last night and this morning was wonderful. She is usually so shy but I love the way she relaxed when we were together. _

Logan phoned Rory the next day and asked her out for the following night; but later that day she saw him with another girl at the coffee cart. She decided to pretend it didnn't matter as she got in line behind them. Logan turned after he had his coffee, to talk to the girl and sas her.

"Hey, Ace," he said coming to her to put his arm around her and kiss her on the mouth.

Rory was surprised and happy.

"Hey, Logan," she said as she bit and tasted the coffee he had been drinking.

"Do you know Britany?" he asked pointing to the blonde who had her coffee and stood near them now.

"No, Hi, nice to meet you," she responded as he kept his hands around her waist.

After a moment Britany left and Logan pulled Rory out of the way of foot traffic to give her a kiss.

"I'm glad I had a chance to see you, were you going to say hi?" he said holding her.

"I figured you would see me when you turned around," she said with her head on his chest as their arms wrapped around each other.

"No, you thought I was with Britany, didn't you?" he asked smugly.

"Look at me," he commanded raising her face to look in her eyes.

" I really have to go," Rory said before kissing him for the last time.

He smiled as she walked away.

Logan had to cancel their dinner for the next night because something came up with his family so Rory went to Stars Hollow for the evening to visit Lane.

"So you don't have a date and you come to see you old friend," Lane teased as she let her in the door.

"So what's going on with you and Zach?"

"Things are going good, still no sex I am so trying to wait; maybe I should move back home it will be safer," Lane said.

"I don't know, at home your Mom will feel like she is still in charge it won't be like living her were you have your freedom".

"I know, Zach said he understood; but sometimes I don't even understand."

"I can tell you Lane once you have sex your emotions are more fragile when you deal with that person," Rory advised sadly.

She shared with Lane the things she has been feeling for Logan and the doubts she was beginning to have. After a couple of hours she headed back to Yale.

When she arrived at her dorm Logan waited for her.

"Hey Ace."

"Logan, how long have you been waiting? Why didn't you call me?"

"I have been here only about an hour, I didn't want to ruin the plans you made when I cancelled on you; don't worry about it I didn't mind waiting," he said getting up to hug her and give her a kiss. They were still outside the dorm kissing when Paris and Doyle showed up.

"Gilmore, get a room," Paris teased Rory.

Rory opened the door so they could all go in the room. Doyle and Paris disappeared into her room and Rory attempted to lead Logan to her room but he stopped her.

"Let's stay out here," he said.

He sat down and she sat in his lap.

"Oh this is a bad idea," he said as she begins kissing him.

Rory stopped.

"Why bad?"

"I don't want you to think I came by for a b—ty call,"

"I don't think you are using me, maybe I am using you," she grinned.

Logan didn't smile.

She sat beside him on the sofa.

"Ace, I know we are being casual but I don't want to sleep with anyone else but you for now."

Rory tried not to seem too excited.

"Okay, I can do that but if you change your mind you will let me know right?" she asked calmly.

"Of course," he said motioning for her to sit on his lap again.


End file.
